


The Guard Dog

by sweetlikeafox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Mentions of Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlikeafox/pseuds/sweetlikeafox
Summary: After three years since Order 66 was executed Ahsoka and Maul have been hiding from planet to planet in the Outer Rim as a means to survive. Maul with his ever growing hunger for soon realizes that he still craves power. He soon sets the stepping stones for the Crimson Dawn; wrapping Ahsoka up in his twisted and using her for his own gain.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	The Guard Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys Fox here! This is my first fanfic since 2011 so bare with me if it isn't the best. With that being said I'm always looking for criticism and anyone willing to proofread before I publish. Now about the work itself was just an idea I had cooking ever since the series finale about a what if and exploration of the dynamic this two would have had if things went differently. I hope you all enjoy this little AU I have working up.

Ahsoka remembers that day all too well. The smell of smoke filling her, the glistening glass lying at her feet, and his hand extended to her. Despite all the stories about him, how he was nothing more than a rat chewing away at everything just to survive, there was sincerity in his eyes and voice. A weakness, or perhaps for him a strength. Maul wanted her to take his hand and to stop this destruction first before it even had a chance to light aflame. But maybe it was her pride or foolish hope that made her deny him. But soon all she could hear were his yells of rage and despair, and his saber coming at her like a freight train. 

He once again asked for her hand, desperation in his voice. Was that fear in his eyes? She had heard of him being a double-crosser, a snake, having a rage that knows no bounds, but fear? She never heard stories like that before. It made her question whether she should take his hand. But she couldn’t. In this moment of vulnerability he showed Ahsoka had called her men to capture the former Sith. And in that truth from the rage in his eyes and his wild words she wondered if that was the right choice.

After his capture things seemed to be running smoothly. Maul was encased in an old Mandolorian restraint that restricted his contact with the Force. The last of its kind and it was all for him. Ahsoka had been celebrating with Rex, and reminiscing. War was all they had ever known. It seemed that the clone wasn’t the only one born and bred for it. Despite the war seeming like it was coming to a close there was a dread in her heart. Then as if she knew why screams filled her head. So many of them. It was beyond painful; as if someone had lit a match inside her skull. No. No. Whatever was happening could not be possible. She had rushed to the man who she had once called a friend only to see he had blasters pointed at her. But she could tell there was a war in his mind as tears filled Rex’s eyes and his hands shook. He was losing the battle. Shots were fired. The other men seemed to easily comply, but Rex was still fighting with himself. Even dodging and deflecting every shot that came her way she could see it through the chaos. Which speaking of created a perfect distraction. With the lighting from her sabers and blasters, smoke from the fallout, she was able to cut a hole into the ceiling and jump.

As she climbed through the walls she could hear her men giving orders of finding her immediately and to take her out as quickly as possible. But now was her time to bring out her own weapon and own up to the decision that she was too much of a coward to make before this mess. Ahsoka knew this wasn’t the option most would pick and she’s sure that her master’s would be disappointed in her. But Maul was right. Every word that slipped past his lips on Mandalore was true. He could’ve easily lied to her but he chose not to, and that said something about him despite every ugly thing he did. He trusted her. Out of everyone in the universe out of all the allies he could have. He chose her. It had to be more than her just being close to Anakin. It was the skill. 

But now was not the time to get lost in her thoughts about Maul’s true intentions. Right now it was about surviving. And if she was going to do that she was going to need his help. It seemed Ahsoka had just made it just in time; the two soldiers that were guarding the man were ready to kill him. But she called out to the Force and she pushed them, without laying a finger on them, so hard they had lost consciousness. She looked into that cage to see golden eyes looking down at her with rage. She should have expected that. Who wouldn’t be pissed at the person that just betrayed their trust. But she was now going to make it up to him. With a deep breath she opened the contraption, releasing the restraints on his ankles and wrists, and before she could take that muzzle off his mouth she whispered, “Don’t make me regret this.” And off it came.

“It seems you finally came to your senses.” He said, voice gravelly as if his throat was dry.  
“Things are bad out there, Maul, I need your help. And it’s obvious you need mine.”  
“Is this a one time thing or have you seen the error in your ways?” 

She hated the way he worded that. It made her feel like she was a child being scolded for misbehaving; as if she was still some young padawan. Which she was entirely sure that that’s how he still thought of her. But no. She would never let anyone belittle her or her strength. If they were going to team up it was going to be on her terms. 

“I’ll join you, Maul, I understand that we need to get through this together if we are to survive. But right now? We do this my way. No killing.”

“And what about my sabers? How am I going to defend myself?”

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” And with that she ran off. At this moment only one other person mattered and that was Rex. If she couldn’t save all her men then she would do her damndest to save him. 

More chaos ensued after she managed to disable the chip in Rex’s skull. But now was the time for her to really come through with her decision. Ahsoka knew that abandoning Maul now as everything was falling apart would not be a wise decision in the long run. He was vengeful and spiteful. Revenge filled his entire being. She abandoned him that would cause more unnecessary trouble. It made her feel disgusting, that she was so desperate to join his side, to even abandon those she considered friends, but now was the time for sacrifice. To understand that not every choice is going to be so simple and easy.  
At the loading docks she looked at Rex with regret. The way his expression changed from confusion to disbelief only confirmed his theory. She was leaving him for the enemy. To the man that caused so many of his brothers and others pain. The betrayal felt like a knife in his back. But… he knew that this was not easy for her either. That they all had to survive somehow in this mess. 

“Lady Tano!” The former Sith bellowed at her from the escape ship.

Tears threatened to swell in the girl’s eyes her chest felt tight as she looked at Rex, possibly for the last time. Ahsoka quickly wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. Tentatively the soldier returned the embrace. He would hold his brothers off of them. He survived this long and something told him deep in his chest that this would not be the place where he would die. 

“Go.” He whispered in her ear. “Go and I’ll protect you. Right in this moment all that matters is you getting to safety.” Rex gave her a squeeze as if to reassure her. Ahsoka broke from the embrace and wiped away any tears that still spilled down her cheeks. 

“Please stay safe, Rex.”

“We should both know I don’t go down easy.” He said with a smirk.

Ahsoka gave him a gentle smile before running through the gunfire that continued at her and Maul; dodging whatever she could. The Zabrak took her hand, something so much than just helping her up into the ship. In that moment it was a symbol of their partnership. His grip firm and strong like a safety net. With his hand taking hers they knew that for a long time all they would have is each other and they both would have to live with the decision that they made.


End file.
